Una carta más
by Ezarelle
Summary: Solo puedo decirte que desearía ser yo quien sufra en tu lugar, ya que si me fuera posible tomaría todo tu dolor, tu angustia y tu rabia y la llevaría yo con un gusto enorme con tal de no ver tus bellos ojos inundados en lágrimas. Créeme que me gustaría poder arrancarte ese sentimiento de tu corazón y llenarlo de amor. Fic dedicado con todo cariño a Erikawaii95.


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

 _"Querida amiga:_

 _Me es imposible encontrar las palabras en mi mente para expresarte la consternación que sufrí al oír tan terrible noticia, pero me es aún más inconcebible imaginar el dolor que en estos momentos estas experimentando. Sé que las palabras suenan vacías cuando el corazón sufre por tan grande perdida, y que esta carta parecerá un inútil intento de consuelo._

 _Desearía tanto en estos momentos poder eliminar toda la distancia que nos separa y darte un abrazo para consolarte, pero es no es posible, solo puedo resignarme a enviarte este papel, deseando poder plasmar en él todo mi cariño hacia ti, poder enviarte toda mi fuerza para que logres salir adelante._

 _Ruego para que tu herido corazón pueda pronto encontrar el consuelo. Y no dudo que lo conseguirás, ya que has demostrado ser una mujer con una fortaleza increíble._

 _Nuevamente me he quedado mirando la hoja entre mis manos sin saber que más decirte, en estos momentos soy un verdadero tonto. Como guerreros se nos ha enseñado a aceptar la muerte como un designio inexcusable de los dioses, pero en estos momentos ese consuelo suena tan vano y tonto, y los dioses parecen ser seres malvados al permitir que una persona cargue con tanto dolor. Solo puedo decirte que desearía ser yo quien sufra en tu lugar, ya que si me fuera posible tomaría todo tu dolor, tu angustia y tu rabia y la llevaría yo con un gusto enorme con tal de no ver tus bellos ojos inundados en lágrimas. Créeme que me gustaría poder arrancarte ese sentimiento de tu corazón y llenarlo de amor._

 _Es una enorme ironía que en este momento haya encontrado las palabras para decirte lo que siento…"_

Unos golpes en la madera le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Con un suspiro dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y se encamino hacia la puerta. Al abrirla vio a un soldado raso parado en el umbral.

-El Patriarca solicita verlo con urgencia señor Shion. –Con una reverencia el soldado se retiró.

-Ahora subo. -Su mirada viajó rápidamente hacia la mesa donde reposaba el papel en el que había estado escribiendo. Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de cerrar la puerta y encaminarse hacia la cámara del Patriarca.

* * *

Minutos después sus pasos presurosos resonaron en la primera casa. Solo en la intimidad de su templo se permitió descargar su frustración. Un eco sonoro recorrió el espacio mientras su puño cerrado se estrellaba contra un pilar. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todo parecía una broma cruel de los dioses. ¿Acaso su adolorido corazón debería de soportar más dolor aún?

-Pero al menos en esta ocasión, haré todo lo que pueda para protegerte.

Caminó decididamente hacia la mesa. Cuando hubo llegado su insegura mano se quedó suspendida sobre la carta. Dudo un par de segundos antes de cerrar su puño y alejarse rumbo a la salida de la habitación. Tenía que preparar todo para salir cuanto antes hacia Jamir.

Y sobre la mesa, reposando sobre la madera, quedaba olvidada, como tantas otras, una carta que nunca llegó a leerse.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Bueno, heme aquí. Creo que está por demás decir que este es la primera historia que publico, pero creí que era necesario para poder manifestarle mi cariño a una gran amiga que está pasando por momentos muy difíciles.**

 **Erikawaii95, me gustaría poder darte palabras que sirvieran como consuelo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, y además la distancia me impide poder darte un abrazo y consolarte. Pero pido a Dios con todo mi corazón que pronto puedan sobreponerse a este dolor, tú y tu hermano. Y si bien es cierto que el dolor nunca desaparecerá, Él les dará las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Ánimo, y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que pronto tu corazón sane.**

 **Todo mi cariño y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.**


End file.
